Tyler Woody, o primeiro amor de Trixie
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Trixie se apaixona pela primeira vez... e leva um fora pela primeira vez. De quem? De Tyler Woody, um garoto com uma madrinha mágica adolescente, misteriosamente parecido com Timmy e com coragem de enfrentar qualquer um.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Tyler Woody, o primeiro amor de Trixie**

**Capítulo 1.**

Dimmsdale. 7 horas da manhã. Um garoto chamado Timmy Turner havia acabado de acordar e, enquanto tomava café pra ir ao colégio, conversava com seus padrinhos mágicos, Cosmo e Wanda. Como não tinha mais ninguém na cozinha, os padrinhos estavam na forma normal.

**Timmy: ***se espreguiçando* É uma surpresa meus pais saírem tão cedo! Normalmente tomamos café juntos!

**Wanda: **Vai ver o trabalho deles mudou de horário!

**Timmy: **Bom, tanto faz! É hoje que eu conquisto Trixie Tang, a...

**Cosmo: ***completando* ...garota mais bonita do colégio! Nós sabemos!

Assim que Timmy terminou seu café, pegou o ônibus pra escola e sentou num banco de dois lugares vazio, com a chance de que Trixie sentasse com ele.

**Voz: **Eu posso sentar aí do seu lado?

Timmy olhou pra quem tinha perguntado e arregalou os olhos: o garoto à sua frente era igualzinho à ele, tirando que não era dentuço e era mais cabeludo, com o cabelo chegando nos ombros e uma parte presa num rabo baixo. Ele vestia uma camisa cavada vermelha, calça jeans com buracos nos joelhos e tênis pretos.

**Timmy: **_Isso é muito assustador! _Ahn... eu estou guardando o lugar pra Trixie, mas... se ela recusar, você pode sentar!

**Garoto: **E vai demorar muito pra ela pegar o ônibus?

**Timmy: ***olhos brilhando* Acabou de chegar!

O motorista do ônibus anunciou a entrada de Trixie Tang e, quando os alunos a cumprimentavam, ela respondia com o nariz empinado (na opinião do garoto, porque Timmy não parava de babar).

**Garoto: **_Lá vem ela... e eu não pressinto algo bom!_

Quando Trixie se aproximou de onde ele e Timmy estavam, o garoto se escondeu atrás de um livro infantil, fingindo que o lia.

**Timmy: **Ei Trixie, senta comigo!

**Trixie: ***passando reto* Olá insignificante!

**Garoto: ***vendo a cara desanimada de Timmy* Posso sentar agora?

**Timmy: ***suspirando* Pode!

Como não havia conseguido sentar com Trixie, a única coisa que restava era conversar com o tal garoto parecido com ele que sentou ao seu lado.

**Timmy: ***desconfiado* Eu não me lembro de você! É novo em Dimmsdale?

**Garoto: **Sim, cheguei no fim de semana! Meu nome é Tyler Woody!

**Timmy: **O meu é Timmy Turner! Já reparou que temos certa semelhança física?

**Tyler: **Não vou mentir: reparei! É como se fóssemos parentes ou algo assim, mas deve ser só uma coincidência! Não tem nenhum Turner na minha família!

**Timmy: **Também não tem nenhum Woody na minha! De qualquer forma, espero que a gente se dê bem!

**Tyler: ***sorriso* Com certeza!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Ao chegarem no colégio, Crocker anunciou, com muito tédio, que teriam um novo aluno na classe. Mas quando Tyler entrou na sala de aula, o professor arregalou os olhos.

**Tyler: ***sorriso maroto*Oi pra todo mundo! Meu nome é Tyler Woody, tenho 11 anos e acabei de me mudar pra Dimmsdale!

Sem vergonha de ninguém, sentou-se na carteira vazia ao lado de Timmy Turner, sem notar que uma garota estava com um olhar surpreso pelo que tinha visto.

**Garota: **_Esse garoto... É UM GATO!_

**Crocker: ***desconfiado* Esse garoto é a cara do Turner! Isso só pode ser coisa de... PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!

**Tyler: ***confuso* Padrinhos mágicos? Mais essa agora! E eu achando que o Jarbas era louco!

**Timmy: ***curioso* Quem é Jarbas?

**Tyler: **O mordomo lá de casa! Ele também é obcecado por padrinhos mágicos!

**Timmy: ***engolindo em seco* E... você acredita que existem padrinhos mágicos?

**Tyler: **Acredito! Mas não sou obcecado!

Timmy estava assustado, mas não disse nada. Mais tarde, no refeitório, ele guardou uma mesa para si mesmo e Tyler e, enquanto o esperava, ficou conversando com seus padrinhos mágicos.

**Wanda: ***transformada em caixa de leite* Eu não estranho sua preocupação, campeão! Tenho a impressão de já ter visto aquele garoto antes!

**Cosmo: ***transformado num saco de pipoca* Eu já vi! É o irmão do Timmy que foi pro Tibequador!

**Timmy: ***cara azeda* Não é não, Cosmo! Bom, já cansei de esperar! Desejo que se tornem alunos da escola e guardem meu lugar até eu voltar!

Cosmo e Wanda levantaram suas varinhas e se transformaram em duas crianças de 11 anos, enquanto Timmy saía da cantina e ia para o banheiro, onde ele sabia que Tyler estava.

Entretanto, o que Timmy não sabia é que Tyler também era afilhado de um padrinho mágico. Ou melhor, de uma madrinha mágica adolescente. Ela e Tyler estavam discutindo no banheiro.

**Fada: **Por que você acha que Timmy Turner tem padrinhos mágicos?

**Tyler: **Intuição masculina... e ela raramente erra, Franny!

O nome da fada era Franny, com cabelos loiros num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos verdes e usava um calça jeans com uma regata rosa e sapatos igualmente rosas.

Os dois continuaram discutindo e só pararam quando Timmy Turner entrou no banheiro e arregalou os olhos. Mas, para o alívio dos dois, ele logo voltou ao normal.

**Timmy: **Então é por isso que você falou aquilo na aula! Você também tem uma fada!

Tyler deu um sorriso leve com a compreensão dele e, assim que Franny foi apresentada ao Timmy e se transformou numa garota de 11 anos, os três voltaram para a cantina.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Quando Tyler, Timmy e Franny voltaram do banheiro, as três fadas voltaram a se transformar. Papo vai, papo vem, descobriram que Franny era sobrinha de Wanda (filha da Blonda, quem diria!) e não havia concluído os estudos na academia de fadas.

**Tyler: **Então é por isso que ela não costuma me mostrar o livro de regras! *levantando da mesa* Eu vou pegar meu lanche, não demoro!

Tyler foi pra fila da cantina, um pouco depois dos populares entrarem no refeitório. Trixie foi a primeira a ir buscar seu lanche, enquanto os outros populares iam se sentar e bater papo.

Por causa de sua popularidade, Trixie conseguiu avançar na enorme fila pra pegar o lanche, faltando apenas três pessoas pra ela passar. Infelizmente, para ela, a terceira pessoa era Tyler.

**Trixie: ***cutucando Tyler* _Esse vai ser fácil! Deve ser novo na escola! E, de costas, parece um nerd! Um elogio só e posso passar na frente dele na fila! _Ei gatinho!

Quando Tyler virou-se pra ela com o olhar confuso, Trixie ficou muda. Pra sua surpresa, seu coração começou a bater forte e sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Ela sabia o que era, pois despertava isso na maioria dos rapazes, mas nunca havia acontecido com ela.

**Tyler: ***confuso* Deseja alguma coisa? _Se não estou enganado, ela é a garota que o Timmy está interessado: Trote Ting... Trixe Tong... qual é o nome mesmo?_

Trixie não conseguia falar nada. Resultado? Não foi adiante na fila e Tyler ainda estranhou o "gatinho", mas não disse nada. Pegou seu lanche e voltou pra mesa.

**Tyler: **Ei Timmy, aquela garota não era a mesma que te chamou de insignificante no ônibus?

**Timmy: **Ela mesma: Trixie Tang!

**Tyler: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Nome esquisito esse! Me pergunto o que ela queria comigo! Me cutucou e depois não disse nada quando me virei!

Depois de pegar seu lanche, Trixie sentou-se na mesa dos populares, e os mesmos estranharam a expressão dela: era a mesma que os garotos faziam quando olhavam pra ela.

**Tad: **Trixie? Você está bem?

**Trixie: ***sonhando acordada* Mais que bem: tudo está perfeito! Melhor, impossível!

**Verônica: ***confusa* Pode "traduzir" melhor pra gente?

**Trixie: **Eu estou apaixonada! E por aquele gatinho lá!

Eles olharam na mesma direção que Trixie e notaram que ela olhava para a mesa onde Timmy e Tyler estavam.

**Chad: **Está falando do Turner?

**Trixie: ***indignada* Claro que não, seu besta! Estou falando do garoto que está sentado com ele!

**Verônica: **Ah, o garoto novo! Ele está na nossa classe, mas você não notou porque estava pintando as unhas na hora que ele se apresentou! O nome dele é Tyler Woody!

**Tad: ***surpreso* Woody? Ele não é o filho daquele cara do canal educativo, Stanley Woody? Eu o assistia quando tinha 5 anos e sempre tinha um garotinho com ele! Talvez seja esse Tyler!

**Trixie: **É bonito demais pra ser, mas tudo bem! Não será tão difícil conquistá-lo! *levantando da mesa* Vou convidá-lo pra sair comigo!

**Tad e Chad: ***emburrados* _Tyler sortudo..._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Tyler, Timmy e seus padrinhos mágicos conversavam animadamente e só pararam quando Timmy notou Trixie se aproximando, chamando a atenção dos outros. Querendo evitar confusão, os padrinhos mágicos sumiram dali, pra encontrar Tyler e Timmy mais tarde em casa.

**Tyler: ***desconfiado* _O que será que ela quer?_

Trixie ficou na frente deles e, jogando charme pra cima de Tyler, perguntou se ele gostaria de ir à uma festa dançante com ela. Tyler arqueou uma sobrancelha e a mandíbula de Timmy quase chegou ao chão. Sempre sonhou com Trixie convidando-o pra sair, assim como muitos outros garotos do colégio.

Mas, para o azar de Trixie, Tyler não era um desses garotos.

**Trixie: ***dando uma piscadela* O que me diz, Taylor? _É incrível a semelhança dele com o Tommy!_

**Tyler: ***tentando ser educado* Em primeiro lugar, é Tyler! E em segundo lugar, eu dispenso!

Tyler levantou da mesa e saiu do refeitório, sobre o olhar espantado de todo mundo. Trixie Tang havia levado um fora? Era difícil de acreditar!

Quando a aula acabou, Timmy foi atrás de Tyler, seguindo-o até em casa.

**Timmy: **Eu não entendi nada! Por que você recusou o convite da Trixie? Muitos garotos do colégio sonham em sair com ela e, quando ela te convida, você dá um fora nela?

**Tyler: **Eu não estou entre os "muitos garotos", Timmy! Já conheci mulheres como a Trixie e sei como elas agem: te chamam pra sair e te largam quando um "partidão melhor" aparece!

**Timmy: **Então qual é o seu tipo de mulher?

**Tyler: **O oposto da Trixie, com certeza! Não posso dizer nada, nunca namorei! Bom, aqui estamos!

**Timmy: ***confuso* "Aqui" aonde?

**Tyler: **Em minha casa, ué!

**Timmy: ***queixo caído* AQUI É ONDE VOCÊ MORA?

Os dois estavam diante de uma mansão enorme: era bem larga e tinha quase 3 andares.

**Tyler: ***tom brincalhão* Aceita entrar e tomar um "chá"?

Timmy riu e concordou, antes dos dois entrarem na mansão. No sofá do enorme salão de TV, havia uma adolescente loira de uns 16 anos dormindo.

**Timmy: **Quem é a garota?

**Tyler: ***suspirando* Minha irmã mais velha, Roxy! Se o nosso mordomo não estivesse aqui, e eu não fosse difícil de controlar, ela ia pensar que manda na casa!

Os dois foram para a cozinha e Tyler preparou o chá.

**Timmy: **Tenho certeza de que sua irmã ia se dar bem com a Vicky!

**Tyler: ***curioso* Quem é Vicky?

**Timmy: ***tremendo só de pensar* Torça pra nunca conhecê-la, Tyler! Ela trabalha como babá, mas causa pavor nas crianças, tipo eu! Se não fazemos o que ela manda, ela ameaça contar pros nossos pais, e eles sempre acreditam nela porque a mesma banca a inocente na frente deles! Até os pais e a irmã dela morrem de medo dela!

**Tyler: **Ela deve ser muito má mesmo! *estendendo a xícara* Seu chá!

**Timmy: **Obrigado!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Tyler e Timmy iam ficando cada vez mais amigos, a ponto de dormirem e passarem o dia inteiro na casa um do outro. E foi num desses dias na casa de Timmy que Tyler conheceu Chester e AJ, além de conhecer a Vicky.

**Chester:** Então você foi o cara que deu um fora na Trixie! Eu não gosto da Trixie por falta de interesse em meninas, mas sua atitude surpreendeu até a mim!

**Tyler: **Eu sei! A notícia do cara deu um fora em Trixie Tang se espalhou pelo colégio! Até o Francis ficou sabendo!

**Sra. Turner: ***entrando no quarto* Timmy, seu pai e eu vamos ter que viajar a negócios no final de semana! Se os meninos quizerem, podem dormir aqui até voltarmos pra te fazer companhia!

**Timmy: ***esperançoso* E vocês não vão chamar a Vicky, né?

**Sr. Turner: ***ao lado de sua esposa* Errou! Ela acabou de chegar!

Os meninos engoliram em seco (com exceção de Tyler), enquanto os Turner se despediam e Vicky entrava no quarto.

**Vicky: ***sorriso malvado* E AÍ, PIRRALHOS?

**Tyler: ***analizando-a* _Então essa é a Vicky! O Timmy estava certo: ela e a Roxy seriam boas amigas! Mas se posso com a Roxy, posso com a Vicky!_

**Vicky: ***estendendo uma lista de tarefas* Bom pirralhos, se não querem que eu fale mal de vocês pros seus pais, melhor irem fazer as tarefas JÁ!

Morrendo de medo, os meninos pegaram os esfregões e foram trabalhar. Menos Tyler, que ficou parado no mesmo lugar com os braços cruzados.

**Vicky: ***irritada* O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO? QUER QUE EU FALE PROS SEUS PAIS, PIRRALHO?

**Tyler: ***sorriso maroto* Pode ir falar com eles, se quiser! Mas se vai fazer isso, melhor ir logo! Meus pais, atualmente, estão na África, e vai ser muitos kilômetros até lá!

Vicky ficou sem reação. Não sabia como mandar naquele garoto e nunca havia falhado em ser má antes. Nem mesmo com seu olhar malvado conseguiu assustar Tyler.

**Vicky: ***saíndo do quarto, confusa*_ Acho que estou perdendo a prática!_

Quando os meninos terminaram o serviço e se reuniram no quarto, não estavam bravos por Tyler ter conseguido escapar do trabalho. Pelo contrário: queriam muito saber como ele havia conseguido escapar.

**Tyler: **Quando eu morava na África com meus pais, já enfrentei muitas coisas perigosas: trilhas longas, pontes frágeis... até animais ferozes, como leopardos!

Ele levantou a barra do pijama e mostrou uma cicatriz enorme em sua perna esquerda.

**AJ: ***impressionado* Foi um leopardo que te fez isso?

**Tyler: **Foi! E afirmo: pra quem já enfrentou leopardo, e não teve medo, enfrentar uma garota feito a Vicky não é nada!

**Chester: ***tão impressionado quanto os outros* _Ele é filho do Indiana Jones, por acaso?_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Dias se passaram. Na mesa dos populares, eles jogavam verdade ou desafio, e quando Trixie pediu desafio, foi desafiada por Verônica a fazer uma coisa que jamais pensou em fazer antes.

**Trixie: ***vermelha* Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso? De tantos foras que o Tyler já me deu, eu duvido que ele vá deixar eu fazer isso!

**Tad: **Você não precisa pedir, só faça e pronto!

**Tyler: ***notando Trixie se aproximando* _Lá vem ela de novo! _Se vai me perguntar o mesmo de sempre, Trixie, eu repito a mesma respost...

Entretanto, quando virou-se para encará-la, Trixie o puxou pela camisa e o beijou, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos. Todos os garotos do refeitório quase perderam a mandíbula de tão chocados, e isso incluia Timmy Turner. Ele já havia beijado a Trixie na boca antes, mas havia sido só um selinho.

O beijo durou muito tempo e Tyler quase ficou sem ar. Quando Trixie o soltou, ambos estavam vermelhos como pimentões. Morrendo de vergonha, Tyler saiu correndo do refeitório, e Trixie teve a impressão de tê-lo visto chorar. Não soube explicar o porquê, mas se sentiu muito mal por isso.

Tanto que, quando voltou à mesa dos populares, resolveu se vingar e desafiou Chad a beijar a Verônica na boca. Chad até protestou, sem sucesso.

**Trixie:** Ou isso ou você beija o Turner!

Mais tarde, na casa dos Turner, Tyler continuava chateado.

**Tyler: **Timmy, acho que não posso aguentar mais! Não sei o porquê, mas... acho que, no fundo, eu sou apaixonado pela Trixie! Mas eu não consigo dizer isso porque ela só está brincando comigo! Aliás, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Timmy: **Faça!

**Tyler: **Por que você está... han... desse jeito?

Timmy estava estirado na cama, pálido e parecendo que ia vomitar. Como ele não conseguia falar, seus padrinhos mágicos responderam por ele.

**Cosmo: **Ele ficou assim depois do beijo que aconteceu quando você saiu! Chad, dos populares, o beijou na boca!

Tyler arregalou os olhos. Não era uma surpresa Timmy estar daquele jeito. Mas pensou rápido numa forma de animá-lo.

**Tyler: **Você tem... album de fotografias?

**Timmy: **Acho que minha mãe tem alguns no escritório dela!

Os dois foram ao escritório da Sra. Turner e, ao acharem os albuns, começaram a folheá-los. Até que a foto de um álbum, que Timmy ainda não tinha visto, chocou o mesmo.

**Wanda: ***preocupada* Algum problema, campeão?

**Timmy: ***confuso* Eu estou enxergando mal ou tem dois bebês no colo da minha mãe nessa foto?


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Timmy mostrou a foto para Tyler, Cosmo e Wanda. Era uma foto da Sra. Turner no hospital quando tinha acabado de dar a luz e ela segurava dois recém-nascidos de cabelo castanho.

**Timmy: **Eu não entendo! Se eu sou um desses bebês, quem é o outro?

**Tyler: ***sorriso maroto* Só tem um jeito de descobrir! FRANNY!

Com o chamado de Tyler, Franny apareceu.

**Tyler: **Desejo que todos nós estejamos no dia em que essa foto na mão do Timmy foi tirada, mas que eles não possam nos ver!

Franny levantou sua varinha e todos foram transportados. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam num hospital.

**Wanda: **Quantos quartos! Qual será o da Sra. Turner?

**Franny: **Não vamos precisar procurar! Ela acabou de passar numa maca!

Todo mundo foi correndo atrás da maca que levava a Sra. Turner pra sala de parto. Pra preservar a inocência dos meninos, seus padrinhos mágicos taparam seus olhos, ou teriam visto um parto ao vivo.

**Voz: **Meus parabéns, Sra. Turner! São dois meninos!

Timmy e Tyler ficaram surpresos quando seus olhos ficaram descobertos.

**Timmy: ***chocado* Minha mãe deu a luz à gêmeos? Como isso é possível?

**Sra. Turner: **Meu marido pode tirar uma foto antes de levar os bebês ao berçário?

O médico concordou e o Sr. Turner tirou a foto, antes de uma enfermeira levar os bebês para o berçário.

**Cosmo: **O que acham de a seguirmos?

Os outros concordaram e seguiram a enfermeira, chegando antes no berçário. Ao entrarem, Tyler viu duas pessoas muito familiares do lado de fora.

**Tyler: **_Ei, aqueles são meu pai e a Roxy!_

**Sr. Woody: **Queremos ver nosso pequeno Tyler, por favor!

Tyler notou a enfermeira engolir em seco, como se estivesse com medo, e aproximou-se quando ela foi falar com outra enfermeira.

**Enfermeira 1: **Estamos com um problema: o Sr. Woody quer ver o filho!

**Enfermeira 2: ***indignada* Você ainda não contou à ele que a Sra. Woody perdeu o bebê?

**Enfermeira 1: ***cabeça baixa* Não! Tenho medo que ele processe o hospital por isso!

Naquele instante, a enfermeira que trazia os gêmeos Turner entrou. Tendo uma ideia, se aproximaram dela. Tyler observou chocado quando uma delas entregou um dos gêmeos ao Sr. Woody como se fosse seu filho.

**Enfermeira: **Aqui está seu pequeno Tyler, Sr. Woody! Pode levá-lo pra casa agora mesmo, se quiser!

**Timmy: ***aproximando-se de Tyler, preocupado* Tyler?

**Tyler: ***voz fria* Franny...

**Franny: **Sim?

**Tyler: **Leve-nos de volta!

Franny ergueu sua varinha e teletransportou todo mundo, sem saber que Tyler se esforçava ao máximo pra não chorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Desde o dia anterior, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda e Franny notaram que tinha algo errado com Tyler. Isso porque não tinham ouvido o que Tyler ouviu. Mas logo, todo mundo no colégio notou que Tyler estava estranho: ele não falava com ninguém, aparentava estar deprimido e sequer apareceu no refeitório. Preferiu trazer lanche de casa e comer na sala de aula.

De todo mundo, Trixie quem estava mais preocupada. Ela ainda achava que Tyler estava deprimido por causa do beijo dela, mas não conseguia falar com ele e perguntar se era por isso.

Pelo menos até a tarde do mesmo dia.

Tyler resolveu ir à loja de gibis pra ver se isso o animava um pouco, mas quando ia pegar a nova edição do Crash Nébula, alguém pegou ao mesmo tempo: Trixie, vestindo roupas masculinas. Mas, ao contrário de Timmy, Tyler a reconheceu de cara, sem que o boné dela precisasse cair.

**Tyler: ***surpreso* Trixie? O que está fazendo aqu...

**Trixie: ***cobrindo a boca dele com a mão* Não fala meu nome em voz alta! Meus amigos não sabem que eu gosto de coisas de meninos e eu não quero que eles me achem estranha!

**Tyler: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Grande coisa! Eu gosto de novelas de amor e ninguém me acha esquisito! *sem graça* Bom, ninguém disse isso na minha cara! Mas pode ficar com o gibi, eu pego outro!

Tyler ia saíndo, mas Trixie o puxou pela roupa.

**Trixie: **Eu preciso falar com você, Tyler!

**Tyler: ***sério* Sobre o quê?

**Trixie: ***corando* Sobre o beijo... de ontem! Me desculpe! Eu não queria que ficasse chateado comigo!

**Tyler: ***suspirando* Não estou chateado contigo por causa do beijo! Eu estou chateado contigo porque não gosto que brinque com meus sentimentos, Trixie!

**Trixie: ***surpresa* Eu não estou brincando com você, Tyler! Eu gosto de você de verdade!

**Tyler: ***desconfiado* Tem como provar isso, Trixie? Tipo... me dizendo algo que você nunca disse antes pra alguém?

**Trixie: ***vermelha como um pimentão* _Não tem jeito, o Tyler só vai acreditar em mim se eu me declarar, coisa que eu nunca fiz antes! E na frente de todo mundo! _*tirando o boné e respirando fundo* EU TE AMO, TYLER WOODY! MAIS DO QUE MINHA PRÓPRIA VIDA!

Tyler arregalou os olhos. Com certeza, gritar uma coisa dessas em público não é uma coisa que Trixie diria, nem mesmo pra um cara popular. Trixie abaixou a cabeça pra esconder o rosto vermelho, mas quando voltou a olhar para Tyler, notou que ele tinha um sorriso terno, coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.

**Tyler: ***segurando-a pelo queixo* Eu também te amo, Trixie Tang!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Trixie beijou Tyler nos lábios e, ao contrário da primeira vez, foi correspondida. Todo mundo da loja de gibis olhava pra eles ou cochichava entre si, mas nenhum deles estava se importando.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Epílogo.**

Depois daquele dia, o humor de Tyler voltou ao normal. Ele fez um teste de DNA e descobriu que, de fato, era o irmão-gêmeo de Timmy e filho dos Turner. Confusos com a revelação, os Woody foram ao hospital tirar satisfações.

Resultado? Ambas as famílias processaram o hospital por causa da mentira. Mas não houve mágoa entre nenhuma delas, já que Tyler havia sido criado muito bem e se dava bem com Timmy.

Tyler e Trixie começaram a namorar e tornaram isso público no colégio. Com isso, Trixie cortou contato com os populares, mas não se sentiu mal por fazer isso, pois logo em seguida ganhou amigos que gostavam dela pelo que ela era.

Timmy ficou um pouco chateado pelo namoro do irmão com a garota de seus sonhos, mas superou logo quando resolveu dar uma chance para Tootie e, logo em seguida, começou a namorar com ela.

Franny conseguiu terminar os estudos no colégio de fadas e se casou quando ainda era madrinha mágica de Tyler, tornando-se mais responsável. Cosmo e Wanda foram seus padrinhos de casamento e, por falar neles, tiveram um filho chamado Poof, que virou o irmão-fada de Timmy e Tyler.

E, com isso, apenas resta para os personagens desejar que todos sejam muito felizes.

FIM!


End file.
